Non-Disney Villains (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Non-Disney Villains" * Rasputin/King Hoggard/Lord Farquaad/Lord Busines/Mok - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Lord Rothbart - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Grundel the Toad - the Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Prince Froglip/Ommadon- Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Ruber - Burger Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water) * Ramses II/Tzekel Khan/Drago Bludvist/Laird/El Macho - Ruber (Quest For Camelot; 1998) * Hexxus/Mephiles the Dark - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2; 1996) * Eris/Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Quasimodo - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Gallaxhar/Captain Sm'ek - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * King Bombo - Rasputin (Anastasia; 1997) * Kralahome/Barkis Bittern - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * ZigZag - President Stone (Astroboy; 2009) * Shreikk Jafar/Kent Mansley/Joseph Korso/Roland - Prince Hans (Frozen) * The Mouse King - Cain (Jungle Cubs) * The Mouse Queen - White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) * Glaucon - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Singe - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Zuleika - Shuriki (Elena of Avalor) * Chef - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Zanei Goryuch/Boingo - Kaa (The Jungle Book)/Cedric (Sofia the First) * Belilal - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Holli Whould - Aria Blaze (MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks) *Lord Maliss - Clavius (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain) * Chakal - Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) * Sheldon James Plankton/Thrax - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Uehara Daizo - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Miles Quaritch - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Victor Maynott - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) * Mandrake - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Pitch Black - Hades (Hercules) * Marcel - Charles Muntz (UP) * The Wicked Witch of the West - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Mommy Fortuna - Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nightmare King - Aku (Samurai Jack) *Red - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Viking Raider - Shan Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Steele - King Voracious (The Foxbusters) *Mayor O' Hare - Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) *Beldam/The Other Mother - Queen Chryalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Grunion - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *El Primero - Mr. Ross (Regular Show) *Scar Snout - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Mrs. Fussy/Regina Le Haut - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *The Bussinessman - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Queen Gnorga - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Francis E. Francis - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery: Jafar.jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Rasputin/King Hoggard/Lord Farquaad/Lord Busines/Mok Cronus (Class of the Titans).jpg|Cronus as Lord Rothbart Hiram the Mouse King (the nutcracker prince).png|the Mouse King as Grundel the Toad Storm King 24.png|Storm King as Prince Froglip/Ommadon Burger-Beard the Pirate.png|Burger-Beard the Pirate as Ruber Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Ramses II/Tzekel Khan/Drago Bludvist/Laird/El Macho NEWRedCat.png|Red as Hexxus/Mephiles the Dark Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Eris/Fairy Godmother Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Chef Quasimodo Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Gallaxhar/Captain Sm'ek Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as King Bombo Gaston.jpeg|Gaston (Animated) as Kralahome/Barkins Bitterb President Stone.jpg|President Stone as ZigZag Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Shreikk Jafar/Kent Mansley/Joseph Korso/Roland Cain as The Mouse King.png|Cain as The Mouse King White Wolf.jpg|White Wolf as The Mouse Queen Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Glaucon Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Singe Shuriki back story.jpg|Shuriki as Zuleika Shenzi-the-lion-king-14.8.jpg|Shenzi (Animated) as Chef Kaa (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Zanei Goryuch (Snake)/Boingo Cedric.png|Cedric as Zanei Goryuch (Human) ZigZag the Grand Vizier in The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|Zigzag as Belilal 10458491_1488203478114014_8618120952927623721_n.jpg|Aria Blaze as Holli Whould Clavius.jpg|Clavius as Lord Maliss Sa'Luk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Chakal Professor Ratigan.png|Professor Ratigan as Sheldon James Plankton/Thrax Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Uehara Daizo Lyle Tiberius Rourke.gif|Commander Rourke as Miles Quaritch Clayton-1024x885.jpg|Clayton as Victor Maynott Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Mandrake Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades as Pitch Black Charles Muntz.png|Charles Muntz as Marcel Morgana in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Morgana as The Wicked Witch of the West The Queen as Witch.jpg|The Witch as Mommy Fortuna 641378-aku large.jpg|Aku as Nightmare King Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Red Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu as Viking Raider King Voracious.png|King Voracious as Steele Denzel-crocker-the-fairly-oddparents-abra-catastrophe-2.46.jpg|Denzel Crocker as Mayor O' Hare Chrysalis S9E1.png|Queen Chrysalis as Beldam/The Other Mother Yzma.gif|Yzma as Mr. Grunion mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as El Primero Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Scar Snout Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Mrs. Fussy/Regina Le Haut Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as The Bussinessman Mahra.jpg|Mahra as Queen Gnorga Wreck-it-ralph-dr. eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Francis E. Francis Category:Davidchannel Category:Non-Disney Villains Spoofs